Obsession Meets Reality
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: RyuxTats. Tatsuha meets his idol in the strangest of places. In line for Nittle Grasper tickets. What can come of this fated meeting? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obsession Meets Reality

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Gravitation. We just spend hours playing with the characters of a genius.

Warning; YAOI! Hot delicious gay man sex! If you got a problem with that, take it elsewhere.

Notes: Nuriko claimed Tats before I did, because she loves him very much. I did Ryu. For some reason, I get the childlike characters. Oh well. Please excuse any OOCness, as Nuriko is sick, and I was trying not to be depressed at the beginning of this.

**Full lemon can be found at Gurabiteshiyon, Aff, or by emailing me.**

XXXXX

Tatsuha stood in front of the line at a Nittle grasper concert ticket booth. He had been here for two nights and had begged the money out of his brother, but he was finally going to be able to see his idol and lust object in person. He would be front row... and able to damn near see the pop singer's nose hair he'd be so close. This time, he refused to miss out... even if he was indebted to his brother for life...

Ryuichi stood in the **very** long line up, waiting to buy tickets to the next Nittle Grasper concert. He was hoping to get enough to share with his friends, but they always ran out soooo quickly!

Tatsuha had several girls ask if they could cut behind him, and while they were pretty... they weren't his Ryuichi and thus, not worth much of his time. "No..." was all he'd say, before watching them head off, frowning.

Argh! This waiting was driving him nuts! Maybe the teen in front of him would let him cut..."Excuse me..." He said, tapping the dark haired boy on the shoulder.

Tatsuha looked back, his eyes surprised. Damn, he almost looked like Sakuma-san. "Huh?" he asked, wary.

"Can I go in front of you? Pleeaaase!" the famous singer begged.

Tatsuha blinked. "What? Hell no. I can't lose my one chance of being so close to Sakuma-san that I could almost feel like I was singing with him." He then looked behind him. "But... I suppose you could stand behind me."

Ryu perked up at the boy's mention of himself. "Okay! You should sing with him one time! He loves doing that with new friends! Will you be his new friend?"

Tatsuha looked at the fan and couldn't help but smile. "Sakuma-san is my idol... but I can't sing for hell. My brother wrote lyrics for Nittle Grasper and my brother-in-law plays with him... but the only way I'd ever get to see him is in concert. Cause I'm called a crazy fan."

"He is? Oh! Yuki-sensei! Ryu doesn't like him very much, but Shu-chan is soooo much fun! You're his brother?"

He nodded. "Eiri Yuki's my brother..." He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Tatsuha, his younger brother. Also good friends with Shuichi. For whom I'm also buying tickets for," he said. "I've been a fan for as long as I can remember, but my family is so mean they won't arrange for me to meet him. I suppose they are afraid I'll jump him or something."

"Oh! I was going to surprise Shu-chan with tickets, but if you are...that is mean! Ryu would love to hang out with you!"

Tatsuha laughed. "Yeah, I'd be such a fun person to talk to. If I did meet him, I'd be a drooling puddle of the man you see before you."

"But you're not. Right? Ryu doesn't think you're a puddle...Wanna go play with me 'n' Kuma-chan?" He asked, pulling the bunny from his large pocket.

Tatsuha blinked at the man behind him. He was odd, but fun. His eyes widened. "Ku...kumagaro? You're... soooo lucky... I've been trying to get one... But I never could replace the actual one."

"Kuma IS real!" He was slighty offended. He was trying to be nice, and this boy thought Kumagoro was a FAKE!

Tatsuha noticed the other man's anger and held up his hands. "I wasn't implying he wasn't... I was just saying that there is no substitute for the real one... is all."

"Oh! yeah. But he is real, see?" He shoved the pink ball of fluff into Tatsuha's face. "Kuma says he is! And he knows lots!" He beamed brightly.

Tatsuha smiled and bowed to the bunny. "It's an honor to meet you, Kumagaro-san."

Ryuichi bowed too, and made the bunny seem like he was. "Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan are honored to meet you too!"

Tatsuha's mouth fell open and he glanced around swiftly, glad no one else had noticed. "Sa... Sakuma-san... it's...it's... you... what are... you doing... here? You don't... need to purchase... tickets... all you have to do... is ask for them..." he sputtered.

"Of course it's Ryu! Who else would he be?" He continued in a normal - almost loud - voice. "I like to buy them! It's fun! So many people like Ryu and Tohma and Noriko!"

Tatsuha blinked, before swallowing, putting a hand over his mouth. "Shh, do you want to be mobbed before you can get them?" he whispered.

Ryu scrunched up his nose, and moved Tatsuha's hand. "Naahh! Ryu doesn't like that so much. Too many hugs makes him not breathe! And they try to steal Kuma-chan!" He hugged the bunny protectively to his chest.

Tatsuha nodded. "I wouldn't like it either. So keep it down."

"Okay!" He whispered, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

Tatsuha looked around with him before smiling. "I think no one was paying attention..."

"Yeah!" He jumped up and down, happy not to have been discovered. And he got a new friend! "Is it almost time to get the tickets!" He asked eagerly.

Tatsuha checked his watch. "Two more minutes."

"I can't wait! It's so exciting!" He wiggled around like a little puppy, almost dancing but not able to in public.

"Seriously, Ryu-chan... why are you here? Couldn't you just ask Tohma-san for tickets?"

"Yeah...but it's more fun this way. And Tohma's always sooo busy with the company and everything...Ryu doesn't like to bug him..." He said softly, looking sad at the thoughts running through his mind.

Tatsuha nodded. "He is always busy, but not for you. He doesn't like me... and Eiri would rather have my head before doing something nice for me."

"I like you! You're nice! Will you be Ryu's friend? Kuma wants to be your friend too!" He looked up at the taller teen with bright eyes.

He flushed, nodding slightly. "I... I would love that... but... are you sure? I mean... you're... you... and I'm... just a crazy 17 year old fan boy."

"We're sure! That doesn't matter, Ryu doesn't think you're a crazy fan!"

He flushed, his black hair and dark eyes were the only things that made him look different from his brother. Otherwise, he could pass for Eiri... "You... haven't seen my... room yet..." He laughed nervously. "I'm a fanboy like no other."

"Really? Ryu would love to see it!" He hugged his bunny, it sounded like fun!

He swallowed. "It's all... the way in Kyoto... I... it's too far..."

"Oooo! We can drive! Road trips are sooo much fun!" He said excitedly, in his mind fully intending to do such a thing. "Hey, you can come over to my house and play with me and Kuma-chan!"

Tatsuha felt like he was going to faint. This... this was his every dream come true... and yet it felt impossible. "Su.. sure... after the tickets."

"Of course, silly! Is it time **now**!" he asked eagerly. All this waiting was driving him nuts.

Just then the booth opened and Tatsuha grinned. He then leaned in and ordered his ticket... front row with plenty of drooling room before paying out the fortune it was worth and holding it close as he stepped aside. "It's time," he said with a smirk.

"YAY!" He stepped up and ordered his own tickets, paying out a greater fortune, since he had a couple other people he was buying them for. He turned back to his teenaged fan, "Let's go! It's not too far!"

He nodded, too stunned to really think. "Sure." Those words from his lips fell easily, but he followed the older man in silence.

Ryuichi skipped down the crowded sidewalk, turning back every so often to make sure the other man was still with him. "Hurry up! We'll miss our favorite show if we don't hurry!"

Tatsuha kept up, moving as swiftly as the other man did. Ryuichi on stage was different from the one here... but still it was Ryuichi... and that was good enough for him.

They finally arrived at his apartment, and he bounced inside, kicking off his shoes and going to the kitchen. "Want anything?" He called to his guest, still standing awkwardly at the door.

He removed his shoes... and stared at the room, his eyes wide. "Um... water," he whispered.

"Okay!" He got water for both of them, then carried it out to the living room.

He accepted it with a grin. "Um, thanks." He swallowed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually here... and on top of it... he didn't know what to talk about.

"Do you like cartoons? Ryu does! His favourite one is Yu-Gi-OH! Do you like that one?

"Um, yeah. My favorite is Inuyasha..." (1)

"Oh! Ryu **loves** that one! The little fox is funny!"

Tatsuha Laughed softly. "I happen to like Miroku... he's a monk... just like I'll be when my father retires."

"Really? Wow! So what do you do? Can you raise zombies? Ryu doesn't like zombies. This one time, Noriko-chan rented one and watched it with Ryu and it was soooo scary! Ryu didn't like it, and had to hold Noriko-chan to feel better."

He blinked... 'Noriko?' he thought. Oh, the other keyboardest of Nittle grasper. He smiled. "No... nothing like that. Mostly monk's do blessings and other such things."

"Oh. Do you get to do weddings? Ryu was at Tohma's wedding and it was really, really nice. It was in a really pretty temple, with a big pond full of fish!"

"That's our family temple. Father performed the service. And I'll be doing that eventually." He smiled and shook his head. "Although, I'm not that good at it..."

"Aww, Ryu thinks you will be a great monk!"

He smiled, taking a seat. "Hm, I don't know... I'm kind of a trouble maker... and Mika and Eiri both treat me like I'm a pest."

"I don't think you're a pest." A suddenly serious Ryuichi said, "I think you're great." He came closer to the young monk, running his fingers up Tatsuha's arm in a suggestive manner.

Tatsuha shivered and he stared up at Ryuichi with wide eyes. "I think I'm dreaming..." he mumbled, surprised.

"I don't think you are...wanna have some fun?" The serious Ryuichi asked, now completely in control, and intending to be for a while.

He blinked... "Re... Really?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly. This was the Ryuichi he was used to. The one that was popular on stage...

"Um hm..." He began running his hands over the teens chest. "Really." He leaned upwards and drew Tatsuha's lips to his own.

Tatsuha shivered, and shuddered. His lips were so warm. He could do nothing more but press closer, wanting to feel more and wondering what this idol would make of him.

Feeling him press closer, Ryu smirked, glad that the boy wanted this. Sliding his tongue past the warm lips against his own, Ryu moaned at the silky heat that he met with. The boy was delicious...so many tastes wrapped into one.

He moaned into the kiss. His hands slipped behind his neck, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. His own tongue played with his, teasing him and begging for more.

Ryu sensed that he wanted more, but he wanted so much more himself. He slid his tongue teasingly against Tatsuha's one last time before breaking the kiss. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable..." He said in a husky tone, taking the monk's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

Tatsuha followed, his dark eyes wide. "You... you really want this...? I'm... I'm a lot... younger... than you," he stammered, his voice surprised, but passion laid underneath it.

"Since when did age matter? Not when you admired my body and looks on all the posters, and at all the concerts. Why should it now?"

"But... it wasn't your looks I love... it's who you are... the confident and relaxed singer... as well as the immature older man when you think you have to be," he whispered.

He smirked then, "Heh. Okay then. Any more problems, or should we just not bother?"

He swallowed. "I didn't... say there was a problem... I just... I was surprised."

"A lot of things in life are surprising. You get used to it." He pressed another kiss to his lips, dragging his soon to be lover down onto the large bed.

He allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed and he grinned at his soon-to-be lover in return. "If you're really certain about this... then I have no need to hold back, right, Sakuma-san?"

"Of course not. I want ALL of you." He straddled the boy's waist, starting to remove his shirt.

**XXXXX HIGHLY EDITED DUE TO MATURE CONTENT XXXXX**

He groaned, but enjoyed the sensation of the older man on top of him. He had just fulfilled his wildest dream... and it had been soo much better than his dreams had ever been.

Removing himself gently from the teen, he rolled to his side, drawing the younger man to him. It had been so long since he had experienced anything like that...even if Tatsuha said he was only an obessed fan, he was more to him now.

Tatsuha sighed, settling against the older man before bending down to clean off the mess he had left on his chest. "I... I... I've never dreamed... for a chance... like this..."

He sighed as he felt the small tongue lap at his chest. "Niether have I... I don't care if you only wanted to be with me because you're a fan... I want you... We can make this more than one chance..."

Tatsuha looked up, his eyes wide. "But... I didn't only want to be with you because I'm a fan. It's more than that. I know that you have a side that people don't get to see. The serious side that isn't on stage... and that's fine... but... I also know there is the child-like you that is out to keep from being hurt... and I want to help that side become unnecessary... because I've been in love with you for a long time."

He smiled. "I wish you could do that too... I think I'm in love with you too." He tilted his head down and kissed the younger man, before settling back to sleep.

Tatsuha flushed and settled against his chest... "I... I hope so... because... I kind of like this..."

XXXXX TBC! XXXXX

(1) We do not own Inuyasha. We just needed a cartoon.

XXXXX

Yes, this means we love this thing and are going to write more of it! YAY!

Please review, cause we really love it when you do!

Mayhem and Nuriko


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Obsession Meets Reality: Chapter 2

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Gravitation. We just spend hours playing with the characters of a genius.

Warning: YAOI! Hot delicious gay man sex! If you got a problem with that, take it elsewhere.

Notes: Nuriko claimed Tats before I did, because she loves him very much. I did Ryu, and I love my serious Ryu! So he'll be around for awhile. I need him for the story now. I'm sorry that he's so very OOC, but it has to be like that for a while…. I have my reasons. (Dundundun…. FORESHADOWING!)

Alright. Thanks to Araki and whoever the heck her friend is for editing this. Although, whatever you did to the third part of it was messed. I know it sucked editing all this, and the mistakes were annoying, but it helps. I guess.

ALSO! Please remember that this basically an RP, so things can be confusing. We try to make it understandable, but until we can learn to read each other's minds and work that way, DEAL!

Reviewers have all been replied to by email. Thanks to everyone for the nice words! Lemon can be found the same places as before.

XXXXX

Tatsuha was busy sweeping the pathway towards his family shrine. It wasn't much, but many people loved to come there, and it was worth keeping it up. While learning to be a monk, as was his father's wish, Tatsuha had come to realize, he was in love with a star, which he could never have. He cleaned, dressed in the hakama of his family... and through it all, he was sad. (1)

Ryuichi stepped out of the car and looked around. Yep. Definitely the place. He remembered the temple from when he had attended Tohma's wedding. He looked up the pathway, and noticed a young man sweeping the path. Just the person he was looking for.

Tatsuha was lost in his thoughts as he swept the walkway. Had he done something wrong that night to make Ryuichi not want to speak to him? He closed his eyes and sighed. Damn, he really was just a kid, even if he had turned eighteen no more than a few days ago. His dark blue eyes were on the ground, watching his broom as it swept the area. Yet a part of him ached to see Ryuichi again. To feel his arms around him once again. But most of all... he wanted to see him, face-to-face... and not with a television screen being the only thing in their path.

Ryu approached the teen, pausing when he was a couple feet away before calling out. He hadn't seen the younger man since that night, days before. He had been busying with concert preparations, but he had always kept the teen in his thoughts, even if he hadn't had a free moment to call. Swallowing his nervousness, he called his lover's name softly, "Tatsuha."

For a second, the dark haired young man believed he had been thinking about Ryuichi too long. Then he looked up and saw the older man standing there... just a few feet away. He smiled and dropped the broom, rushing over to hug him tightly. "Ryuichi! You're here!" he exclaimed in surprise.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around the young monk. "Yeah, thought I would take a trip and come visit...I'm sorry I couldn't call." He apologized, pressing a kiss to Tatsuha's forehead.

Tatsuha shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, it's okay, but I just never expected anything... I mean... I never expected to see you..."

"Why?" He asked, "Did you think I didn't mean what I had said? That I don't love you?"

Tatsuha looked away, flushing bright red as he said those words. "It isn't that. I more thought there were other things... more important things... than me... on your mind."

"No, I was just really busy with the concert...you are very important to me..." He tilted Tatsuha's face to his; suddenly worried he shouldn't have come. "Do you regret it?"

He pulled from the gentle grasp and swiftly shook his head. "No! Not at all. I... missed you," he whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Ryuichi returned the kiss, pouring all his feelings into it. "I missed you, too."

Tatsuha sighed, resting against Ryuichi... "Hmm, I was beginning to think I was dreaming..."

"If dreams came true...then yes..." He hugged him close, resting his head against Tatsuha's. "Oh...I came for a reason... I want you to come back with me..."

He blinked, looking back toward the shrine. "I need to work... there is a wedding today..."

"That's okay... we can leave tomorrow... unless, you'd rather stay here, and I can visit..." He had thought this was a good idea before, but he wasn't so sure now...Tatsuha had responsibilities, the singer couldn't just take him away from his home like this.

Tatsuha smirked. "We can head back tonight... as soon as my job is done... the old man and Mika can handle clean up on their own."

"Good. As long as it's okay... I'll go now...have a look around town. I'd only be in the way here..." He placed another kiss to his lips, pulling away to leave.

"Don't get caught... Kyoto is officially crazy for you..."

Ryu smirked. "I'll be fine..."

"I'll trust you on that. Meet me here in about two hours... I'll be ready." With that said he headed over and picked up his broom, a wink being sent his lover's way as his ass was defined by him picking it up.

"See you then..." He gazed appreciatively at his lover's backside, returning the wink. He climbed back into the car, and told his driver to take him into town. Even for just a couple hours, he would miss the younger man, but they could be together afterwards... he sighed, and stared out the window, wondering how to pass the time and not get caught by rabid fans.

Tatsuha had been surprised when his father had him preside over the ceremony. He didn't mind it. In fact, he even had a little bit of fun. The ceremony went well and Tatsuha felt himself eager for the whole two hours to end. Yet he did everything that was asked of him and was even complimented about his first wedding going well. He took it and stayed only as long as necessary... all the while... his mind was on his lover... and what the two of them would be doing once he got away. Two hours later, on the dot, he left, suitcase in hand, and was waiting at the steps, dressed in a red shirt, dark black jeans, and black jacket.

Finally, Ryuichi returned to the temple. He smiled when he saw his lover waiting on the steps. He jumped out, greeted him with a kiss. Taking his suitcase, he put it in the trunk before both of them got in the car to leave. "That was the longest two hours of my life." He said before stealing another kiss.

Tatsuha sighed, returning the kisses. "Yes it was... but I got to enjoy a doing my first wedding"

"Really? That's excellent." He looked away for a moment...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to stay with him permanently... Tatsuha seemed to enjoy being at the temple.

He blinked as his lover seemed to become sad. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing... It's just that... you seem so happy with the temple, and I was going to ask you sometime if you wanted to move in with me... so we could be together always... but this is fine too, just stealing you away every once in a while..." He gazed sadly at Tatsuha, wondering if the teen thought him selfish for not thinking of this sooner.

Tatsuha stared at him, before throwing himself into Ryuichi's arms. "I would love to stay with you. My father might be upset I won't be there to take over... but he was expecting that... it's why there was someone else there in training as well."

"Yay!" He cheered, his child-like side coming out as he hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you want too! I was worried you wouldn't want to leave everything."

"If it meant staying with the man I love... I'd follow you anywhere."

He smiled softly. "And I would do anything for you." He kissed him again, getting lost in the passions and desires until they arrived back in Tokyo.

He moaned and pulled Ryuichi on top of him, kissing him deeply.

"If it meant staying with the man I love... I'd follow you anywhere."

He smiled softly. "And I would do anything for you." He kissed him again, getting lost in the passions and desires until they arrived back in Tokyo.

He moaned and pulled Ryuichi on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Returning the kiss, he pressed the teen down into the seat, delving inside his mouth, reacquainting himself with the taste he had missed the short time they had been apart.

XXXXX HIGHLY EDITED LEMON XXXXX

Swallowing on instinct, Ryu kept sucking upon his shaft until it was spent and Tatsuha laid there panting. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Ryu smiled down at him. "I really missed that... and you."

Tatsuha smiled softly, reaching up to brush at Ryuichi's forehead. "So did I... but I do believe I missed just hearing your voice. That smooth, serious tone haunted my dreams all week."

"See...This is what I love about you... it's the simplest, little things that matter to you... not sex and fame." He laid down on Tatsuha, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

Tatsuha smiled softly, one hand lightly stroking Ryuichi through his pants. Yet he knew there wasn't going to be enough time to return the favor before they arrived back at Ryuichi's place. "Well... isn't that what true love is all about? Loving the little things and not the big things?"

"Yeah - at least I think that's what it is..." He drew little circles on his chest. He hadn't felt like this before, and he was sure it was love... no one had ever made this much of an impact on him in such a short time. He definitely wasn't going to let Tatsuha go, but one could never be sure when something life altering could happen.

Tatsuha smiled softly, watching Ryuichi caress his chest with lazy circles. He then pulled on his clothes, knowing they were close to Ryuichi's home. He leaned over and lapped at the trapped erection inside of the singer's pants.

Ryu gasped, anticipating what was coming later. "Such a tease..." He said, pulling on his own shirt.

Tatsuha smirked and nipped at the erection pushing against the cloth. "No... a tease never puts out... and I would never hold out on you."

"Hmmm... true. I know you wouldn't." He pushed his lover away, and got out of the limo when it stopped. Holding his hand out to Tatsuha, he pulled him after him; leaving his suitcase for the driver to bring up... he had other things to worry about.

Tatsuha laughed at Ryuichi's eagerness. He felt himself responding to such youthfulness in his lover. The second they were in his bedroom, the door closed. He opened Ryuichi's pants and dropped to his knees. Pushing the older man against the wall, he took the length into his mouth, sucking on it greedily.

Ryu was glad to have the support of the wall when Tatsuha started to suck upon his arousal. Gasping, he threaded his fingers through Tatsuha's dark locks, holding him close.

Tatsuha suckled the length, taking it in and lapping at it with his tongue. All the while, his teeth softly nipped at the veins, wanting to make him cry out in pleasure.

"Ah! T-Tatsuha! More!" He cried, thrusting his hips into his mouth.

The teen worked his lover over for a little bit longer, before pulling back, looking up at his lover with passion glazed eyes. He then stripped himself of his clothes almost instantly. "Ryu... I know you want me... it's been so long... so come take me..."

He opened his eyes, gazing at his lover's form, stripping off his own clothes while he made his way to the bed where Tatsuha lay. Sliding over top of him, he kissed him, not surfacing until air was important again.

Tatsuha relished the deep, drugging kisses. His lover sure knew what he was doing, and now, he was as legal as the day was long. He could be with Ryuichi... just as he wanted. That thought made his heart skip and with renewed passion; he kissed Ryuichi once more, once he could breathe again.

XXXXX HIGHLY EDITED LEMON XXXXX

Tatsuha felt so spent and so content that he didn't feel like moving. When his lover fell on top of him, he merely wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly. "I love you, Ryu."

"I love you too, Tats," he whispered, snuggling closer. Letting out a yawn, he closed his eyes, sated and ready to sleep. "I'm never letting you go... I promise..." He murmured before dropping off.

Tatsuha smiled softly. Those were words he had heard hundreds of times, but only in his wildest fantasies. Now, they were reality... and he loved every moment of it. With a soft yawn, he fell asleep with his beloved in his arms.

XXXXX

Ryuichi woke up with a start, torn from his peaceful sleep by the nightmare he experienced. He gained his breath again, and looked over to where his young lover slept soundly. Good. He was so worried that something would happen like the last time. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the pink bunny resting there. Shifting closer to wrap his arms around the teen, he kissed his angelic lover, before settling back to sleep, reassured that everything was fine... for now.

XXXXX

So you know...A Hakama are large pants that look like a skirt... and a kimono style top... like what Kikyo wears in Inuyasha.

XXXXX

OOO! A cliff hanger!

Too bad I have no idea what this means. BWAHAHAHA!

Reviews make us happy!

DN and MA


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Obsession Meets Reality

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Gravitation. We just spend hours playing with the characters of a genius.

Warning: YAOI! Hot delicious gay man sex! If you got a problem with that, take it elsewhere.

Notes: Nuriko's still doing Tats, and my Ryu is still OOC…and it appears he stays that way. Anything else I need to say? Don't think so. On with it then.

Reviewers have again been replied to by email...bakuraxryo, I will email you again with the lemon for this chapter.

XXXXX

Waking up for the second time that morning, Ryuichi stretched and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. He rolled over and reached out for Tatsuha. He sat up, frightened when he didn't encounter another warm body. Quickly sliding out of bed, he grabbed his discarded boxers, before looking for the teen. Trying the bathroom first, he fought back his fear that something had happened, and opened the door.

Tatsuha danced around the shower with the radio on. Nittle Grasper was playing and Tatsuha was singing along, even though his voice could never properly carry a tune. Yet as he washed up, all the while his body moved almost sinfully in time to the song.

Ryuichi stood in the door way, watching the way Tatsuha's body moved to his song, glad that he was safe. He noticed that he was singing along, out of tune, but not terribly harsh on the ears. A particularly sexy move had his cock twitching in arousal, and he decided to join his lover in his morning shower.

Tatsuha gasped as Ryuichi joined him and he stopped singing, his voice cracking as he tried to end the note too quickly. "Ryuichi... I was just... taking a shower..." he gasped out, his cheeks pink at being caught acting like a fanboy.

"Mmm...morning." The vocalist said, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. "You can keep singing if you want... and dancing." He smirked as the pink darkened on his lover's cheeks.

Tatsuha didn't even think about singing again, but he did keep dancing. He danced in a sexual manner, a smile on his lips. All the while, he wanted to keep his lover on his toes, and make his mouth drool.

Ryuichi's hand reached out to run over the slick skin, but the teen danced away, wiggling his hips around to the beat of the music.

"It's, kind of embarrassing... to be seen like this, you know. This is me as the fanboy."

"Yes, but I love all of you, fanboy or otherwise. You don't have to be embarrassed with me, and you don't have to do anything you don't want too."

Tatsuha laughed softly while he continued to move with a seductive sway. "Oh... I don't mind dancing for you. But I won't sing. I can't carry a tune."

"That's fine. I'm enjoying the show..." He teased, moving closer and running his hands over the teen's sides.

XXXXX LEMON - EDITED XXXXX

Tatsuha smirked and danced closer, his body grinding against him with a low moan falling from his lips.

Tatsuha smiled, kissing Ryuichi softly. "Who knew those dance moves would be so addictive?"

He smiled in return. "I didn't think they could be quite that addicting... or erotic."

"Oh, I used to study dancing while I was hiding from my father at the shrine. I liked to see how naughty I could make them."

"Really? You're going to have show me some more... might come in handy when I'm on stage." He winked and reached past him for the soap.

Tatsuha shook his head, sticking out his tongue. "Hell no. My moves stay here... out of the reach of your crazy fans."

"Look whose talking." Ryu teased, starting to wash the monk's smooth abdomen.

"Yes, but I'm your personal fan, who loves you and would still be with you, even if you were a bum."

"Good to know for when I'm a burned out rock star."

He laughed softly, helping to clean Ryuichi as well. "Never happen. But if it did, I'd still be yours. As long as you wanted me."

"I'll always want you... forever... I love you." He kissed him again, firmly, showing he meant everything he said.

It wasn't until much later when the water began to run cold, that they got out of the shower and went to find something to eat. Tatsuha danced around the kitchen as he smiled over at Ryuichi. "What would you like...? I'll cook."

"Mmm... are you sure you can? Why don't you surprise me?" He watched lovingly as Tatsuha made himself at home in the spacious kitchen.

He grinned. "Father made certain us Uesugi men can cook... so we are all good at it," he said, beginning to whip up breakfast.

"Well, that's good. It's useful talent to have."

"Eiri hates it, but it helps, because Shuichi can't cook. While I can cook the best... and Mika... well, thank god Tohma is rich."

"That's why they have such an excellent chef then... I'm not surprised. Shuichi seems dangerous just walking." He giggled, enjoying hearing about his family.

Tatsuha laughed. "There is nothing much about Shuichi that works out right."

"He sings wonderfully though. I'm glad that if any band had to knock Nittle Grasper a little lower on the charts, that it was Bad Luck. At least they have talent. Not like some performers these days."

He laughed. "He takes after his idol."

"Heh... I suppose he really does." He stared off into space, thinking about that. It was the price of being a superstar. Everyone loved you, emulated you, desired you, and wanted to be with you. He glanced over at the one he was in love with. The one he wanted so much. "I really love you, you know."

Tatsuha smiled softly, while cooking. "I really love you as well, Ryu."

The vocalist stared out the window, lost in memories of the past, quickly shuffling past the unpleasant ones. Startled, he jumped slightly when Tatsuha placed a plate before him. He looked up and offered a thank you, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him onto the stool next to him.

Tatsuha smiled. "I had to make due with what we had."

"Yeah, I don't go shopping much. Guess that will change, huh?"

Tatsuha smirked. "Yeah. I love to cook, so I'll handle the shopping and taking care of the house."

"You don't have to. I have someone who comes in to do all that stuff. I'm not very good at it, and most of the time I just come home, make some tea and crash." He felt odd having his lover offering to do all that. He shouldn't have to.

Tatsuha's expression fell. What was he going to do if he couldn't do that for his lover? Was he going to freeload like Shuichi did with Eiri? "Oh... okay."

Noticing the look, Ryuichi quickly spoke again. "But if you want to... I wouldn't mind. It would make this place feel more like a home than a hotel. You can do whatever makes you happy."

Tatsuha's smile came back, but it was subdued. "Is that what you want?"

"I want the same thing you want: to be with you no matter what, to love you always, and make you happy." Ryu smiled at him, reassuring him.

He smirked. "Then I don't mind playing the happy wife at home, Ryu. I want to make this place our home. You want me with you, so I want to be with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too..." He leaned over, stealing a small kiss before returning to his breakfast, truly happy and enjoying it.

Tatsuha grinned, enjoying the stolen kiss, before going back to his food.

Clearing up the dishes when they finished, Ryuichi left them in the sink to be taken care of later. Dragging Tatsuha out to the living room with him, the singer found that his suitcase had been left there. Telling Tatsuha to choose a movie, he took it into his room and dumped it on the bed before rejoining his lover in the living room.

Tatsuha picked a concert series movie, which had Nittle Grasper singing the song Eiri had written.

"One of my concerts? You really are quite a fan, aren't you?" He laughed, sitting down on the plushy couch and drawing the teen to him, snuggling him to his chest.

Tatsuha smiled. "I am. But it was more for the song my brother wrote."

"Oh yeah, I really like that one. It's one of my favorite songs." Ryu said, watching the opening credits.

He laughed. "Eiri hated the fact he had done it for Nittle Grasper instead of Bad Luck... but it's about Shuichi."

"Yeah. It's really nice, a good way to show his love." He started thinking. Maybe he should write his own song for Tatsuha and give it to him sometime... but then he would feel like he was stealing Eiri's idea. It was something to think about though.

Tatsuha smiled softly, nodding, the strains of the song beginning. "It is. I would love to have it done for me." He blushed and looked over at Ryu. "I - I don't expect it, of course..." he stammered out.

Ryuichi smirked. "Of course you don't. It's only one of the things you've been dreaming about since forever." Ryuichi teased lightly, enjoying seeing him blush.

He flushed even more. "It has been a dream, but I would never use my position as your lover, to get that. Never."

"I know. I was just teasing. I'm sorry; I shouldn't joke about things like that." The singer apologized, drawing the younger man closer, and kissing the top of his dark head.

Tatsuha sighed, leaning back and watching the show with him, a soft smile on his lips.

XXXXX To Be Continued XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Obsession Meets Reality Chapter 4

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We still don't own Gravitation. Its just sooo much fun to play with the sexy boys.

Warnings: YAOI! Hot gay man sex! If you don't like it, why are you reading _Gravitation_ fanfiction?

Notes: As usual, Nuriko did Tats, and I wrote Ryu. Also, someone who reviewed on gurabiteshyon, I think, asked if this was a bunch of pointless lemons. No, it is not. We have a point, it's just quite small, and we haven't quite got there yet. You will notice that this chapter doesn't even have a lemon. It does have a cliff hanger though!

For a pointless lemon, we recommend you read our other Gravi RP, A Walk in the Park. THAT was pointless.

XXXXX

Ryuichi untangled himself from Tatsuha, settling the boy back on the bed. Slipping quietly off the mattress, so not to wake the younger male, he padded over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stripped out of his boxers while the water heated.

Washing up quickly, he stepped out of the shower. He wiped away the steam on the mirror with a towel, getting dressed while it cleared. Gazing at his reflection, he sighed. He was so... old. And Tatsuha was so young. Just out of high school. It seemed so wrong; but he couldn't deny that he loved him. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to clear away the depressive thoughts. Tying his red bandana over his still wet locks, he left the warm bathroom. Writing a note for Tatsuha, he left on the pillow where he had lain earlier, and kissed his cheek before leaving for work.

Tatsuha awoke a few hours later. The first thing he did was reach for his lover. Yet when he felt nothing, he lifted his head and saw the note. With a soft smile, he read it, before holding it to his chest and flopping back on the bed. "So, all alone," he sighed. He then got up and headed for the shower. He washed up, thinking about what had happened in here just the day before, and smiled.

This place was already his home, and he loved it. Washing up, he soon was dressed and headed for the grocery store. He made friends with several of the workers there, wanting to get to know the people he would be around the most. Walking around the many streets near Ryuichi's apartment, he found one of his favourite stores. He wanted to buy a new outfit for his lover's next concert; dress to impress and all that. While shopping, Tatsuha talked several women into getting a handful of clothes apiece, showing which items looked best on each and how certain aspects of their figures were enhanced.

The manager of the shop noticed his knack for sales, and offered the teen a job on the spot. Glad to have something to do as well, he accepted it. Tatsuha took the groceries and his new outfit home with him, having finished his errands for the day. He put things away before settling into the home routine and checking the clock, he knew he should start dinner for his lover. Setting to work, wearing a comfortable black shirt and black jeans, he began making a meal to beat all meals.

XXXXX

Ryuichi slumped against the wall of the elevator as it carried him up to his apartment. Some days running around like a crazy kid really took it out of him. Patting Kuma absently on the head, he put his rabbit friend in a pocket, stepping out of the elevator and searching for his keys. Opening the door, he was greeted by wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He placed his shoes neatly next to the others at the door. Walking into the kitchen, he found Tatsuha humming to himself while Nittle Grasper played in the back ground. Stepping up behind the youth, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "Smells good." He said, breathing deeply of Tatsuha's own scent and leaving a kiss on his neck.

Tatsuha moaned at the kiss on his neck and turned, kissing his lover deeply. "Hey lover. I missed you. I hope you like American... cause I decided to have fun cooking tonight... we have a lot to celebrate..."

He returned the kiss, "I love anything you make... what are we celebrating?"

"I got a job today..."

"That's great! Where?" The singer asked, rather surprised.

He nodded, smiling softly as he moved to stir the sauce he was making. "You know the clothing store on Fifth and Harcourt? I sold some items to a couple ladies shopping there, and the manager offered me a job."

"Mmm. Yeah, I like that store. What'd you get?" He asked, getting a glass of water and leaning against the counter with it.

He smiled. "An outfit to wear to your next concert. It's sitting on the bed, awaiting your approval."

Ryu arched an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? Guess I'll have to check it out then. You can model it after dinner."

He smirked. "Sure... if you let me out in it..."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't? I want to show you off, don't I?" He asked, extremely curious now to know what this outfit looked like.

The young monk smirked, dancing around the kitchen as he finished up dinner. "Oh... you'll see."

"I'm sure I will." Ryuichi muttered, getting out a couple plates from the cabinet

He smirked and finished cooking. He then dished it out on the dishes his lover had pulled out and served the both of them. "I really hope you like spaghetti."

"I like all kinds of noodles. It doesn't look too different." He copied what Tatsuha was doing, twirling the pasta around on his fork.

Tatsuha smirked, using his spoon to twirl his spaghetti around the fork. He then took a bite of the home made garlic bread before looking toward his lover. "I hope you like it."

He tentatively took a mouthful of the spaghetti. It was... spicy, and tangy, and really good. "This is good. I like it." He smiled at his lover, "Thanks, for doing all this. It's great."

He smiled. "Oh, I love it. It was a lot of fun to clean up and cook for you."

Ryu laughed. "I don't how much fun it is, but I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Tatsuha felt his chest tighten at the sound of his laughter. "Hmm, it's not that bad. I'm used to cooking and cleaning around the shrine. So cooking and cleaning here... along with the music turned up... is a lot of fun."

"Ah. So it's the music that makes all the difference, eh?" Ryuichi broke off a piece of the garlic bread, dipping it into some of the extra sauce on his plate.

He smirked, taking a bite of his salad and nodding. "Yeah, it's all about the music." Tatsuha finished up, and then glanced at Ryuichi, who had some sauce on his lips. Leaning in close, he licked it off, before kissing his lover deeply. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Anything you want to. Did you want to go anywhere?" The singer asked, responding to the kiss and the question

Tatsuha thought it over. "I was thinking… I wondered if you'd like to go dancing at a club with me."

"Sounds like fun. I don't really go clubbing much, but it will be better with you there to keep it interesting." He said, a husky tone in his voice at the images going through his mind, at the idea of Tatsuha in club gear.

"Really? Eiri told me about you going with Tohma at one point."

"I did. I said I didn't go often, not that I've never gone. And Tohma's not that fun anyways."

"Always obsessing after my brother. I couldn't see him as much fun."

"Heh. It wasn't. We actually ran into Yuki-san and Shu-chan there... And then Tohma kept staring at Yuki-san all night. Not much fun at all."

"I really don't know what Tohma-san sees in my brother. I mean, he has my sister."

"Yes, but that was an arranged marriage. Neither of them wanted it. He's always wanted to be with Yuki-san since the incident in New York; wanting to help him."

"But... Mika... loves him," Tatsuha said, surprised to hear such a thing from Ryuichi.

"Maybe she's learned to. But I don't think he loves her. Cares for her, yes, love - I'm not sure."

Tatsuha sighed. "I feel sorry for them, then. Both of them."

"I do too. I'm glad I've found my someone to love."

Tatsuha blushed, nodding in agreement. "I'm glad I could be the one you love."

The singer smiled, giving his lover a gentle kiss. "Still want to go out? We should go get ready."

He nodded. "Yeah, let me go change. I'll wear that new outfit I bought."

"Mmhm. Can't wait to see it." Ryuichi said, following him to the bedroom to find something suitable to wear.

Tatsuha grabbed up his outfit and dashed into the bathroom. He pulled it on and with a last minute check he walked back out. What he wore was more than he had ever dared before. Skin tight black leather pants caressed his long legs, almost as if they had been made for him. They hugged every curve and seemed to nearly be painted on him. His black shirt was tight, and made of a smooth silk that seemed to mold to his chest muscles and define them through it. As he moved, the edge of the shirt would ride up, showing off his flat stomach in teasing glances. "How's it look?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Ryuichi looked up, reacting in more ways than one to his lover's outfit. "Gorgeous." He said, blue eyes drinking in the sight.

He smirked softly, not missing the slight bulge in his lover's pants. "Gonna let me out in this?"

"I don't know. We may just have to stay in tonight." Ryuichi suggested with a seductive tone to match the lust and desire in his eyes.

Tatsuha smirked gently before softly winking and looking sad. "But, you said we could go to a club."

"I did, didn't I? Well, then we have to go." Ryuichi noticed the sad look, knowing it wasn't really a true emotion, but wanting to bring back his beautiful smile.

Tatsuha's lips curled up into a deep grin and he cheered, acting like a little boy this time instead of Ryuichi. "Yay! Come on, Ryu. Let's go!"

Ryuichi found himself being dragged out of the room by his boyfriend, pausing only so they could put their boots on. Hailing a cab outside the apartment, Ryuichi climbed in after Tatsuha. Giving directions to a club that he knew, he then started nuzzling Tatsuha's neck, unable to keep his hands off the teen for long in that outfit - or any outfit for that matter.

Tatsuha moaned softly, arching into his touch. "Mm, Ryu, this is fun," he whispered.

"Hmm. It is, but we'll have more fun at the club." He sat back against the seat, looking out the window at the Tokyo nightlife that was spilling onto the streets.

Tatsuha was bubbling with happiness. He was going out with Ryuichi and on top of that, he was enjoying himself. He was going out on a date with the most wanted man in the world... and he was all his.

They arrived at the club shortly, taxi drivers in Tokyo being as crazy as the ones in New York. Stepping out, he offered a hand to Tatsuha, pulling him up beside him. Ryuichi smiled at his lover before leading him into the large club.

Tatsuha's eyes seemed to widen in surprise. "Ryu... there's a huge line... we'll never get in," he whispered, leaning in close to his boyfriend.

"Yes we will. You just have to know the right people." He smirked, walking up to one of the bouncers, his lover tagging along behind. "Towa! Good to see you." The famous singer greeted the man.

"Ryo! Got yourself a new boytoy, ne?" Ryuichi laughed, "No, this is my boyfriend. We're very much in love." He said, drawing the monk close to him and nuzzling his neck. "Ah, I see. Go right in." The bouncer opened one of the heavy doors and waved them in.

Tatsuha's whole jaw felt like it had fallen onto the floor as his eyes widen to the width of his face. That... that had been incredible. Looking over his shoulder at the bouncer once he was inside with Ryu, he gaped. "Th - that was... amazing."

Ryuichi shrugged. "It's nothing that hundreds of celebrities don't already do. He knows who I really am, and gets me in whenever I come here. In return, he gets free concert tickets to anyone under NG's label."

Tatsuha's jaw finally closed and he looked away. "Oh, I see. That's kind of cool then."

"Yeah." He noticed Tatsuha's look. "Did I do the wrong thing? We could have waited like everyone else... "

He shook his head, almost too quickly. "No, it's nothing like that. I was more surprised by it. Eiri and Tohma would never help me get into a place like this."

Ryuichi frowned. "Well, I wouldn't expect them too. But why wouldn't I? You don't want me to do things for you?" He was worried that he was messing things up with Tatsuha. Maybe this wasn't the right place for this conversation, but he needed to know if anything was wrong.

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, it's all right. I like you doing things for me."

"Good. Cause it's going to happen a lot more." He smiled. "Come on. Let's dance." He dragged Tatsuha after him onto the busy dance floor.

Tatsuha smirked and danced sensually against his lover as they made their way onto the dance floor.

Ryuichi danced against Tatsuha, grinding their hips together as he moved to the beat of the music pouring from the speakers around the stage.

Tatsuha kept pace with his hips, enjoying the music while his moves were just as sexual as they had been that morning in the shower.

Sliding his hands over the teen's sides, he rested them on his waist, pulling the younger man closer to his body. Ryuichi ran his long, slim fingers over the skin that showed when Tatsuha's shirt rode higher. Dancing to the same rhythm, their movements nearly mirroring the others, they lost themselves in the music, only seeing each other on the pulsating dance floor.

Tatsuha let the music pulse through his blood. He let the bass carry his movements and lead him. With a soft smile, he trailed his fingers over Ryuichi's hips and down across his ass. All the while, his eyes were closed as he danced with him.

Closing his eyes, he let the music guide him. This was his life and it thrummed around him, beating the tempo of his very soul. He felt every note in his heart, creating a new song as it sung through him, stirring up his emotions. The strongest, the love he had for the man in his arms. Wrapping his arms tighter around the teen, he sighed in contentment, leaning his head on Tatsuha's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, meaning it more than anything he ever had before.

Tatsuha moved with the music, a soft, dreamy look crossing his face. He was dancing with the man he had always dreamed of being with. He was in arms he had always wanted around him. And the most precious and yet magical words in the world had just been whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Ryu," he said softly, leaning in closer to kiss him as they danced.

Moaning into the kiss, he deepened it as they moved together, the music wrapping around them, drawing closer until it was all the felt other than the press of their lips against the others.

The teen whimpered; pressing closer against his lover, his tongue teasing Ryu's as they seemed to move more with the kiss and the call between their bodies than with the music.

Ryu slid his hands down over Tatsuha's back, running them over his ass, pulling him up against his arousal. He wanted his lover, now. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Tatsuha's as he spoke. "We should leave soon... unless you want to give everyone a show."

Tatsuha pouted softly. "But... we just got here."

"We can always come back another time." Ryu told him.

Tatsuha was torn. He wanted to be with his lover. So badly he ached with it. Yet he also felt the music calling him as it always did. He didn't know what to do.

"But, we can stay a little longer. I can make love to you anytime." The vocalist knew that his lover wanted to stay, and that Tatsuha felt the music pulling him, like it did himself.

Tatsuha smiled softly, kissing Ryu delicately. "I do want to stay, but I want to make you happy to."

"I am happy. I'm happy as long as you're with me." He returned the kiss.

Tatsuha sighed softly, moving the dance into a sweet slow song as the music changed. It was actually a Nittle Grasper song, one of their ballads, and as Ryuichi's voice came out of the speakers, he closed his eyes, placing his head on his lovers shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around his young lover's back, he held him close, listening to his own voice singing of love and loss. This song actually brought back memories he'd rather not remember, so he focused on the man in his arms instead.

Tatsuha felt a slight tensing in his lover and he hugged him tightly. "Ryu-chan... are you all right?"

"Eh? Uh. Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking too much." Ryuichi quickly brushed it off. It wasn't that he didn't want Tatsuha to know, he just hadn't found the right time or words to tell him; that there had been someone else, someone he had written this ballad for. He squeezed his eyes shut as the words of the song reverberated in his mind, dredging up old memories and feelings. The happy, carefree times, when all was well, and the sadder times; when he hadn't been able to save his lover from the jealousy that flowed around them, tainting the happiness. As single tear slid down his pale cheek, cutting deep into the ache in his heart.

Tatsuha didn't like what he was feeling. It was like Ryuichi was trying to push him away. To set him aside. "Ryu," he whispered softly. "Do you not trust me?"

"No! I trust you. I do. I just... I can't... I don't know how to tell you. But I will. I promise. Just trust **me** on that."

He sighed, nodding. Yet his feel for the music was gone. Instead, he felt a little cold inside.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined our night out. I've hurt you." He drew Tatsuha closer to him, tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered.

Tatsuha shook his head. "You didn't hurt me. And you didn't ruin the night. It's more my own thoughts. Don't worry so much, please, and don't cry," he whispered softly.

Ryuichi covered his face with his hand; trying to regain control of his emotions. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He repeated over, the words becoming a mantra. Not sure what he was apologizing for any more, or to who, as his thoughts ran quickly through his mind, swirling the past with the present, until he couldn't be sure which was real. Murmuring another sorry, and heaving a sob; it overwhelmed him. Falling to the floor, he passed out into blissful black unawareness.

XXXXX To Be Continued XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Obsession Meets Reality: Chapter 5

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Gravitation. We just spend hours playing with the characters of a genius.

Warning: YAOI! Hot delicious gay man sex! If you got a problem with that, take it elsewhere.

Notes: Tatsuha – Written by Nuriko

Ryuichi – Written by Mayhem

Tohma – Written by Mayhem – I have never written Tohma before, so he's very OOC, but everyone in this fic is. Not to mention the weirdness when he argues with Ryu. That was crazy to write, but Nuriko didn't know where I was going with this, so she couldn't write Tohma.

Sooo… You've caught us. A lot of you have started to notice the lack of plot. Ehehe… yeah. Role plays don't usually have plots, and when you try to add one, you get something kinda like this. But, no one really seems to be complaining, so I guess we'll keep on posting it, plot or no.

This fic is far from realistic. It takes place over a week! A whole WEEK! Not only that, you have to believe in love at first sight too! I think if we had only made this a one shot, or one of us had taken over, it may have had some sort of plot. Or at least take more than a week to happen. Oh well, now we know better for the next joint fic we try.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner as so many of you wanted, but my life has been crazy insane with school, (still is) and Nuriko and I haven't had any time to finish this off, plus we're getting a little tired of TatsRyu right now.

Anyways, ON WITH IT!

XXXXX

Tatsuha nearly died when his lover had passed out. He quickly picked him up, with a little help, and took him to a waiting taxi. He arrived at home to carefully take his lover inside. Once he was certain Ryuichi was relaxing on the bed, a cool cloth on his head, he called up the only person he could think of - he called his brother-in-law.

With his nerves running at full, he listened to the phone ring. He then growled as he realized his brother-in-law always screened his calls and for once, he was ready to kill him. "Damn it, Tohma, for once don't be an ass," he growled. Once the answering machine kicked in and he could finally speak, he did so with a vengeance. "Tohma! Answer the phone! Something happened to Ryuichi and I need to talk to you!"

On the other end, Tohma quickly picked up the phone. "What the hell do you mean something happened to Ryuichi! What did you do to him?"

Tatsuha's eyes narrowed. "**I** didn't do anything!" he growled. "We were at a club, talking and suddenly he passed out..."

"Tell me what happened just before he passed out. What did you talk **about**?" He stressed, needing to know so he could take the right actions.

"A ballad of Nittle Graspers came on and he got tense on me. He said there was something, but he didn't want to tell me, and then he said he was sorry for ruining our date. But all was all right, I had ruined it myself. And then he began apologizing and then he passed out."

"I'll be right there." Tohma spoke, hanging up the phone before Tatsuha could reply. He knew what had happened. It hadn't happened in a long time, not since... stopping his own thoughts, he grabbed his coat and keys, racing out the door.

Tatsuha put down the phone and bit his lip, going to sit at his lover's side until his brother-in-law showed up.

Letting himself in with his key, Tohma found them in the bedroom. "How long as he been out?" He asked, shrugging off his coat and rolling up his sleeves, placing a hand to the singer's forehead.

Tatsuha looked at Tohma, worry across his face. He didn't want to hear what he knew Tohma was thinking... that it was all his fault. "About an hour now."

As he spoke, Ryuichi stirred slightly on the bed, but didn't wake. "Go make some tea. Something good to restore him." Tohma ordered, trying gently to wake the singer up. "Come on Ryu-chan. Wake up."

Tatsuha felt those words like a slap to the face, but moved off to do as he had been asked. After about ten minutes, he came back in, tea in hand. "Here, Tohma," he said softly, holding out the glass.

"Just set it on the table." Tohma spared him a quick glance, before looking back to Ryuichi. The singer's prone figure twitched and he moaned. Dark eyelashes fluttered against deathly pale skin, opening to reveal glassy blue eyes.

"Souh…" Ryuichi murmured.

"Ryu. It's Tohma. Do you remember what happened?"

"Ugnh. T-Tohma? What are you doing here? Why does it hurt so much?"

"Tatsuha called me. He said that you had passed out. I don't think this is good for you anymore."

Tatsuha flinched, his eyes wide. He hadn't missed the other name falling from his lover's lips. Nor had he missed the look his brother-in-law sent his way. A part of him was hurting inside. It was as if he had been struck down. He hated it. And he hated that he had hurt his lover just by being with him. "I-I'm sorry."

Ryuichi's eyes flickered over to his lover, than back to Tohma. "Tatsuha... leave. I want to speak with Tohma-san alone." He spoke quietly, but firmly.

His face jerked, as if he had been slapped. Yet he swallowed and without another word, he turned and left. He stopped only long enough to grab his jacket from the hall closet before opening the front door and stepping out into the hallway.

Tohma turned back to Ryuichi after watching Tatsuha leave. "This is about Souh again, isn't it?" He got straight to the point.

Ryuichi looked down at the blankets covering his lap. "Yes. I keep having memories of him come up when I least want them too."

"I think that Tatsuha-san is bringing these back to surface. Souh was the same age, and it was only 6 years ago. This isn't good for you. You have to end this before you end up hurting yourself like you did before."

"I can't! I love him! I'm fine; it's not a bid deal."

"Yes it is, Ryuichi! You can't go on like this!" Tohma argued.

"Nothing's wrong Tohma! Leave us alone! I won't let you take him from me!" Ryuichi yelled, starting to become hysterical.

"Ryu! Calm down! I just want what's best for you!" Tohma sat next to the singer on the bed, trying to calm him.

"You just want what's best for the band and the company! I won't let you do this to me again!" He shouted, struggling away from the other man.

Tatsuha stood there in shock. After forgetting his keys, he had returned to the apartment, only to look upon them with wide eyes. Ryu... had loved someone whom he, himself, had reminded the older man of? On top of that, there were some issues Tatsuha wasn't certain of. Trying to leave as quietly as he came in, he bumped into the kitchen table and caused the tea pot to fall to the floor.

Hearing the crash, both men froze. "Tatsuha?" Ryuichi called tentatively.

Tatsuha swallowed. Did he announce himself or did he hide or did he run? He didn't really know... so he just stayed there.

Getting up from his place on the bed next to Ryuichi, Tohma went out to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked the teen icily.

"I - I forgot... my keys. I was... only back for a second... I swear."

Ryu limped to the doorway of his bedroom. "Tohma, leave him alone. Go home. Tatsuha, come here." He ordered, eyes showing that they would be sorry if they defied him.

Tatsuha swallowed; his eyes downcast. He hated this. He was usually a carefree and open kind of person. When it came to Tohma, he felt like a child. When it was with Ryuichi, he felt insecure. He wasn't certain he liked either when they got demanding on him. Yet he nodded, knowing this would just give Tohma another reason to hate him.

Tohma glared at his singer before turning to the door. "Think about what I said." He told the other man, opening the door and leaving.

Ryuichi just ignored him, drawing Tatsuha close to him.

Tatsuha went into Ryuichi's arms, his eyes still downcast.

Watching the door shut behind his old friend, he turned to his lover. "I'm sorry. Don't listen to anything he said."

"He has a good point, Ryu..."

"What? That I shouldn't be with you? Is that what you want?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I don't. But I don't want to be a nasty reminder that will eventually only hurt you."

"No. No, you aren't. Something… happened six years ago. I couldn't stop it, and Souh, my lover, got hurt. He-he… it killed him. And I… there was nothing I could do to protect him. I just don't want the same to happen with us. I love you too much to let you get hurt.

Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I just want to sleep now."

Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi, his face absolutely serious. "I won't be hurt. Nothing bad will happen, to either of us. You were hurt then too, but you won't be with me. Souh and I may have been the same age, and also your lovers, but we don't have anything else in common, do we?"

"Yes. No, I mean... I don't know. The memories have been bothering me lately. I haven't truly loved someone since Souh, but your love is pure and deep. The kind I've always wished to experience, and I hope that it's the same for you. You are the same age, and I was hurt. That's why I'm usually the crazy insane child. But I've gotten better since then, and being with you has helped.

Is that enough for now? I'm really tired, Tatsuha. Can you save the rest for later?"

Tatsuha kept his eyes down, realizing that his brother-in-law was right. Even with the singer's explanation, he still felt as if he was a burden and was doing some really bad things for Ryuichi... and as much as it hurt, he knew there was only one thing he could do. "We can save it," he said softly.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go to bed." He smiled softly at Tatsuha.

Tatsuha knew he would have to pretend... once he did what he was planning, there would be no other time. He smiled back and leaned against Ryuichi, a soft smile on his lips.

Placing a quick kiss on Tatsuha's dark head, the other man pulled him into the bedroom. Getting settled in bed, he brought his arms around his lover, holding him close, drawing as much comfort as he could.

Tatsuha cuddled with his lover. He held Ryu just as closely and he pressed a kiss softly on the other man's lips.

Returning the kiss briefly, Ryu drifted off to sleep, trying to keep his worries at bay.

XXXXX

Tatsuha waited till the older man was sound asleep. He wrote him a letter, explaining why he was leaving and all. He then packed up his few belongings and the one tape Ryu had given him, before moving to the bed room door. He looked back at Ryuichi, tears falling from his eyes. He hated what he was doing, but Tohma was right. Ryuichi would only get worse because of him. Not better. If he left now, he could spare Ryuichi a deeper heart ache and pain that would come with waiting till things got too difficult. He wiped his eyes and turned away, walking out of the life of the only man he had ever wanted to be with.

XXXXX

Ryuichi woke up with a start in the middle of the night. Glancing over at his alarm clock, it glowed 2:48. Flopping back onto the bed, he reached out for Tatsuha, but finding nothing but air. Sitting up again, he looked around wondering why he wasn't in bed at three in the morning. Getting up, he noticed the bathroom was still dark. Going into the living room, he saw Tatsuha wasn't sitting watching TV, or even sleeping on the couch. Ryuichi was heading back to his room, thinking he had maybe just gone for a late night walk, needing fresh air, space to think, when he saw the envelope lying on the coffee table. Picking it up, he opened it, reading over the contents.

_My Dear Ryuichi,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I've already left. I'm sorry to be such a coward and leave this way. I should have stayed because I love you. I should have remained because it would have been the braver thing to do. But I couldn't. I saw what being with me did to you, so I left. I took the only way out I saw. Now, you can move on. Find someone whom you can love without the pain of the past. I want you to be happy, above everything, Ryu. You made me the happiest man alive for those days we had together and I wouldn't change that for anything on this world. Know that the reason I leave is because I love you so much. I can not bear to be the one to bring the most pain upon you. _

_Love always,_

_Tatsuha Uesugi_

_#1 fan... and grateful lover._

Ryuichi looked at the letter a final time, the ink now blurred with his tears and Tatsuha's. "But... But... I love you, Tatsuha! Don't leave me!" His sobs came harder now, and he collapsed onto the couch, crying out the pain in his heart until the sun next woke him.

XXXXX To Be Continued XXXXX

Mayhem: Ugh. I have a feeling my editing sucks for this chapter. I vaguely remember doing it before and changing a bunch of stuff… So I didn't feel like there was much else for me to do again looking at it now. I added in all that stuff about the ex-lover before. Ryu wasn't actually going to tell Tats about it, it was just all going to be kinda flash-backy, but I thought it sounded better. Meh. You readers are the judge of that.

Review if you feel so inclined!

Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Obsession Meets Reality: Chapter 6

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Gravitation. We just spend hours playing with the characters of a genius.

Warning: YAOI! Hot delicious gay man sex! If you got a problem with that, take it elsewhere.

Notes: Tatsuha – Written by Nuriko

Ryuichi – Written by Mayhem

Eiri – Written by Mayhem

Lemon can be found on AFF, gurabiteshiyon, or by emailing Mayhem. (bakuraxryouand Subo-chan will get their copies soon.)

This is it. We've reached the end of this long ride. We want to thank all of our totally awesome readers and reviewers. We really appreciate the encouragement you give us, even through the not so quick updates, and the seeming lack of a plot. It makes us happy that you all love it so much and have been such faithful fans. So, with our love and thanks, we now give you the final chapter of Obsession Meets Reality.

XXXXX

Tatsuha arrived at his home in Kyoto shortly after sunrise. It had been almost an all night train ride, but he had made it. Sighing, he pulled his luggage with him up the steps, only to see his brother standing there, glaring at him. Obviously, Tohma worked fast, and wouldn't let Tatsuha get away with what had happened.

Eiri glared down at his brother from the steps. "'Morning. Have a good trip?" He asked, almost managing to sound like he cared.

Tatsuha sighed and glared up at his brother. "Oh, it was a blast," he grumbled as he wiped his red eyes to hide the fact that he had been crying. He tried to duck his head and slip past his brother and into the home beside the temple. He managed to make it to his room before realizing his brother had followed him. He tossed down the suitcase on his bed before moving to begin taking down all his posters and pictures of Ryu.

"What are you doing? I thought you loved the crazy singer. Now that you've had him, you're done with him? Doesn't seem right to me..." Eiri said from his position on the doorframe

Tears slowly slipped from red rimed eyes and fell onto the pictures in his hands. "It isn't that, Eiri. Ryuichi... Sakuma-san has problems, just like you used to... only worse. And if I stay with him, I'll hurt him. And I don't want to hurt him any more."

"Have you talked to him about this? Are you sure it won't hurt him more of you leave?"

"He loves me too, Eiri, and I know this will hurt him. But better I hurt him now while it's still new before things got too serious and I wind up killing him," he said, his tears still falling.

Eiri didn't have anything to say to that. Instead, he moved out of the doorway, revealing where Ryuichi had been standing behind him. The older man came closer, taking in all the pictures of himself and the fan memorabilia all over the room. Finally his gaze settled on the tear streaked face of the man he loved. "Why?" He asked brokenly, his own red eyes leaking salty tears

Tatsuha gasped and looked up at Ryuichi. He was here? Why had he come here? Why? "I don't want you to be hurt worse."

"I won't. I'd be more hurt if you left." He took a few steps closer, not noticing as Eiri left; his job now done. "I'm getting a lot better since we met. I'm happier than I have been since I don't remember when. You made that possible. I can be myself now, I don't need to hide; I don't cry for hours every night until I finally sleep; I don't have an unknown longing in my heart anymore. I have - had everything I needed when I was with you."

"But I was causing you pain. You even passed out from me asking you something simple. I don't want to hurt you. Never you."

Ryuichi shook his head sadly. "I said that being with you helped it. I never said I was healed. But being with you would have given me something more, someone to love and depend on, and someone to trust and care for, to support and share my life with. Now I have nothing again."

"I still love you Ryu. I just don't want to see you as you were at the club." He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, his body shaking.

"I'll tell you everything. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you. I don't want to have any secrets from you. I don't want to be like I was at the club either."

Tatsuha collapsed onto his bed, pictures falling from his limp hands and the pain in his chest seemed to become too much for him. "I don't want to know like that. I just want to learn what you're willing to share with me."

He sat down next to the youth. "There will be some things I can't tell you right away. That's why I've been avoiding telling you for as long as I can. It's really painful for me.'

He nodded, understanding that. "I can understand that. Really. I just want you to be honest with me. I know I'm immature and still a fanboy at heart, but I love you. I want you to be able to trust me with whatever you feel you can. I won't look at you differently for it. For you're the one I want to stay with. Nothing can make me think any differently of you."

Ryu took him in his arms, holding him gently. "I love you too. And I do trust you, and will be honest with you. But you might not think that when you learn everything."

Tatsuha cuddled so close he felt like he was trying to share Ryuichi's whole being. "If I can love my brother, after everything I know about him, I can certainly love you. Through it all. As long as you really want to stay with me, then I'll remain by your side, no matter what Tohma thinks."

"I really do want to stay with you. I don't care what Tohma thinks about us. I'll stay with you forever."

"Tohma seems to hate anyone who isn't Eiri in my family, doesn't he?" he said with a false laugh, even while he remained warm in Ryuichi's arms.

Ryu gave his own hollow laugh. "Yeah. He does."

"I love you, Ryuichi. I'm sorry about the note, and the way I left."

"I love you too. That's okay, as long as you'll come back to me."

"I'll come back. For as long as you want me."

"Forever..." He whispered against his lips, bringing them together in a chaste kiss.

Tatsuha whimpered softly and before he could control himself, the chaste kiss Ryuichi had begun had turned passionate and full of Tatsuha's love. He had been so afraid that he would never be able to kiss Ryu again. That he would never be able to hold him, or touch him, or do anything with him. His desperation was certainly in his kiss as he pressed tightly against his lover and showed him exactly how much he was missed. His arousal pressed against the other's leg, for having the singer here was his most ardent fantasy and dream to date. And here he was, on his bed, and kissing him back, just as passionately.

XXXXX EDITED CONTENT XXXXX

The younger man fell boneless on top of him, and Ryuichi turned his face up to share a brief kiss. "That was beautiful."

He moaned softly. "It was... but I wanted to last longer."

The singer chuckled. "It doesn't matter how long you last. I don't care, because I can feel all your love, soft and slow or hard and quick."

He shivered at those words, glad to be resting on his lover. "I love you Ryuichi Sakuma. Yet, I'm really curious, and you don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, but what, besides my age, is so similar with the one you had been in love with?"

Ryuichi startled for a moment at the question, before taking a moment to think about it. "You look a lot alike. That's defiantly part of it." He thought a bit more, knowing Tatsuha wanted to know everything, but not sure how to tell him. "Your heart is only filled with pure love for the one you most admire, like his was. And I loved him back just as wholly, as I now love you. I needed to get past everything that happened then, and it's just a freakishly odd coincidence that you're so alike. You're not really all that same in personality though." He took another moment to gather his thoughts.

Tatsuha blinked before lifting his head to look at his lover. "So, he was like me... but not in personality?"

"Yes. You have way more confidence in everything you do, and a love for the life you're living. Souh never seemed to be that way. He always seemed to be unhappy with the world, angry that this had been his life. I was in love anyway, and it blinded me. I would do anything to make him happy, frequently missing work just to spend the day with him. Tohma wasn't very happy with this. He thought it was causing me more harm than good. In a way, he ended up being right."

He looked at Ryuichi and his heart felt as if it was going to break at the retelling of such a story. Yet a part of him was curious about one thing. But could he ask such a thing of his lover? He wasn't certain he should.

Leaning in close to kiss Ryuichi's lips, he cuddled as close to him as he could possibly get. Then, once he was resting against his lover, he uttered the words he really hadn't been wanting to say at all. His face was buried in Ryuichi's shoulder and his words were almost too low to hear as he spoke. "What happened to Souh?"

"He killed himself. I found him in the bathtub with his wrists slit open one day when I came home from recording. I tried my hardest to always make him happy, but nothing I ever did changed how he felt. I knew he loved me, but that apparently wasn't enough for him. It really hurt me. I couldn't stand it; I thought I had forced him to do this, to end his life. I blamed myself and withdrew from everyone. When I did have to be in public, I was a child version of myself. Always smiling and happy, a mask to hide the heartache I felt on the inside."

Tatsuha suddenly hugged Ryuichi tighter, his lips caressing the pulse at his throat. "No more... say no more. I'm sorry I brought up such painful memories."

"No, it's alright. I need too. I just want to make you happy too. As happy as you make me. When you turn those sad eyes on me when I can't, I feel like you going to turn into him and leave me forever. And I couldn't stand it if you did; I love you too much to let you go." He placed a soft kiss to Tatsuha's forehead, relieved to have told him everything.

Tatsuha laughed softly, bitterly. "I might leave... if I get upset or if we fight. But I won't leave you forever. It's better to let me cool down before attempting to talk with me. Yet once I am calm, and we can talk, the make-up sex would be fantastic."

"As long as you come back, I don't mind what you do." Ryuichi said; feeling relieved that everything was going to be better now.

"Of course. How can I torment you if I go away forever? I get to be the only fan that gets to sleep with his idol every night. Also, I get the bonus of being loved by said idol and getting to love him in return. You came for me... and saw my room. You accepted me as I am as well."

He grinned at that and looked down at Ryuichi with his eyes twinkling. "This means that you are mine... and while we'll have our problems, you'll have to pry me off with a crowbar."

Ryuichi laughed a light, happy laugh. "That's true, and I hope so, because I won't ever let you go."

He smirked and kissed Ryuichi's lips, nipping his lips. "Who said I'd let you let me go? A restraining order would be required for keeping me away. And even then, I don't believe it would work."

"I don't think it would either." Ryuichi whispered against soft lips, claiming them in a burning kiss, all thoughts on the happier future they would have together. There would be some rough spots, as there are in any good relationship, but they would over come everything and be better for it. After all...

Destiny is unstoppable and nothing can stop it once your obsession meets your reality.

XXXXX OWARI XXXXX


End file.
